Death of a Detective, Birth of a Shinobi
by Maltrazz
Summary: A Thief, a Detective, and a Scientist walk into a Ninja Village. Sounds like the start of a bad joke, but Conan and Ai have proven that they can be quite adaptable. Combine that with Kid being Kid, and Konoha will never be the same... Conan x Ai


**Death of a Detective, Birth of a Shinobi**

**Summary:** A Thief, a Detective, and a Scientist walk into a Ninja Village. Sounds like the start of a bad joke, but Conan and Ai have proven that they can be quite adaptable. Combine that with Kid being Kid, and Konoha will never be the same...

**AN:** You read that right, a Naruto/Detective Conan crossover. At first, I came up with this idea as a joke, but the more I thought about it, the more viable it became. Except for the beginning, that is still pretty Deus Ex Machina, and I apologies for that in advance. This story WILL be Conan x Ai, and I have yet to decide if Kid will end up with anyone. Also, as this is my first Detective Conan fic, my apologies if anyone seems OoC. I will do my best to avoid it.

For those few of you not familiar with the series Detective Conan, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND IT! It is currently my single favorite series, and has managed to keep the popularity to keep going for over 16 years... and it is still going! Also, I will be using the Japanese names.

One last warning: as I am current with the anime, (but not the manga,) there may be some spoilers in this story. Any that appear should be for the romantic subplots, and not for the ongoing Black Organization plotline, though. Also, some spoilers if you have not seen/read the beginning of Magic Kaito (Kid's series).

And now for what you all actually care about... the story!

* * *

Prologue: A Dream Achieved...

The Detective Boys raced down the hallway. They knew that since Kaito Kid had already secured the gem, he was likely headed to the roof. Just as they got to the stairwell, Genta saw movement from below. Hoping for the chance to outshine Conan for once, he glances over at the bespectacled boy. Seeing him busy talking to another of the group, one Haibara Ai, he gets the attention of the remaining two members.

"Oi, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi," He whispered, "I just saw someone moving down the stairs."

"Really?" Mitsuhiko perked up. He really wanted to be the one to catch the criminal, for once. "It could be Kid. Let's get going before Conan notices."

"What about Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked. She wanted her chance to shine as well, but wanted the other girl of the group to come, too.

Mitsuhiko shook his head. "If we try to tell her, Conan will hear us. We will have to let her keep him busy."

With that, they snuck off down the stairs. Moments later, Conan turned to talk to them, only to find them gone. "Where did those three go now?" he grumbled, before sighing. "Well, no time to worry about that now. Let's go, Haibara." With a silent nod from his partner, they headed up the stairs toward the roof.

Meanwhile, the other three got to the bottom of the stairs, and saw a figure trying to open a door. Thinking Kid was about to escape, they tackled the figure to the ground... only to realize that it was a police officer. Then, they heard someone pounding on the door, and instantly recognized Inspector Nakamori's voice. "What's taking so long? Get this door open! We have to catch Kid!"

The three children looked at each other, and shared the same though. 'Oops.'

* * *

Conan and Haibara got to the roof, only to find Kid looking at the gem in his hand, as it projected a rainbow of colors in the moonlight. They stood transfixed by the sight, until Kid spoke, not even realizing that he had company. "The Pandora Gem... I have found it, at last!"

Realizing that Kid could escape via hanglider at any moment, Conan sprang into action. He quickly activated the shoes and belt that Professor Agasa made for him, cause a soccer ball to pop out of the belt(1), and kicking the ball toward Kid with much more force than a child his size should have been capable of.

Caught by surprise, Kid is still able to dodge the ball, but loses his grip on the smooth gem in the process. Three pairs of eyes watch as the exotic gem, which appeared to somehow have another gem inside it, fell to the roof the stood upon.

Those eyes widening when it shattered at impact.

The 'gem' inside turned out to be nothing of the sort, but rather some sort of strange energy, that burst forth the moment its vessel was breached. Before they are enveloped by the wave of energy, Kid has time for one last thought. 'So this is why those black wearing bastards wanted that gem so badly.'

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, the sun was shining, and the resident prankster was having one of his rare days of actually behaving. A small group of four ANBU relaxed on a private practice field after training. All four of them sprang into ready positions when a burst of strange energy, definite not chakra, appeared in the center of the training field.

However, just as quickly as it appeared, it dissipated, leaving behind two small children, and a strangely dressed teen, all of them unconscious. The eldest of the ANBU, one wearing a Tortoise mask, sighed and turned to the other three. "Horse, go inform the Hokage of what just happened. Tell him I will file an official report later." Horse nodded, and Shunshin-ed away. Turning to the other two, one wearing a Tiger mask, and the other a Crane. "You two help me take these three to the hospital."

He turned back to the three unconscious figures and mumbled, "And it had been such a nice day, too."

**AN:** Here you go. A bit too short for the chapters I plan for this story, but it is just the Prologue. My laptop was recently stolen, just as I was about to post the next chapter of Prince of Darkness, and it really killed my motivation to write. Hopefully, getting something posted will help.

Not a lot to say this time, so I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, Fun Fact: Tortoise, Horse, Tiger, and Crane are are martial arts stances. ^_^

Footnotes:

(1): I am not making this up, Agasa actually makes him a belt that does this.

Flames will be used light Asuma's cigarettes. He could wrap those things in bacon, for all the difference it would make.


End file.
